


What Comes Next

by librarian_of_velaris



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Kingdom of Ash Spoilers, Lorcan proposes, Marriage Proposal, Post Kingdom of Ash, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarian_of_velaris/pseuds/librarian_of_velaris
Summary: Multi-chapter Elorcan fluff. The war is over, Elide and Lorcan are happy, and Perranth is rebuilding, but what comes next for them?





	1. Thoughts for Another Day

“I meant what I said, Elide.”

“Hmm?” Elide murmured, already half-asleep. The day had worn on her. After all, rebuilding her city—Perranth—wasn’t always such an easy task. While Lorcan took most of the grunt work, along with the occasional help from Rowan and the rest of the Cadre, she  _was_ Lady of Perranth, and spent the day in meetings.

Meetings that near-bored her to tears, most days. But since she couldn’t read, couldn’t so much as stare at the letters on the page and discern a single word, she needed to hear all news for herself—in-person. Lorcan offered to help, to read to her so she wouldn’t have to deal with the Lords of other houses, or the demands of some of the peskier landowners, but Elide wanted to meet with them. It was her territory,  _her_ people. The least she could do was offer to meet.

Even if it bored her.

Plus, Lorcan needed to lead the citizens willing to help rebuild. She wasn’t about to take him away from that, especially not when the city had been near-ruin when she arrived at her home for the first time. One look had her in tears, Lorcan wrapping his arms around her and promising her that they would fix it—together. Starting with her old home.

So Lorcan got to work, finishing the repairs on her home within the month. After another two weeks, the tower she was forced to live in for ten years was destroyed, toppled to the ground by Lorcan’s magic and his sheer will. When she heard the stones falling to the ground, she went to investigate, worried something had gone wrong—but only saw Lorcan staring at where the tower used to be. Elide simply walked to him, took one look at the rubble, and fell to her knees, weeping and thanking Lorcan, for knowing exactly what she’d wanted. For knowing she’d wanted that thing—that damned prison—destroyed the minute she walked into Perranth, but hadn’t had the nerve to speak it aloud. Not yet.

He dropped to the floor to meet her eyes, taking her head in his hands, and kissed her forehead. “Gods, that thing was ugly,” he’d said, and she’d laughed, leaning into him a little more. “It’s okay that I—”

“Yes,” Elide blurted, wiping her tears away with her sleeve, “yes. Thank you—for doing it.”

“Anything for the Lady of Perranth,” he said, and lifted her up, bringing her back home.

To  _their_ home. Together.

Lorcan’s voice grew louder, the memories clearing from her head. “About settling. I meant what I said.”

Elide flipped onto her side to face the warrior, his dark hair falling into his face. “I know you did, Lorcan,” she said, lifting herself up a little to kiss his cheek. “I know.”

Lorcan’s lips upturned, ever so slightly. She grinned right back at him. Smiles from Lorcan were so rare, so precious, and she treasured every single one, knowing he reserved them for her. Only her. Not even the Cadre—his brothers, as Lorcan liked to call them now—had never so much as seen a flash of his teeth, or his dark eyes turn bright.

But for Elide, he would always smile. Again and again, and only for her.

She wondered if he’d smile on their wedding day. Wondered if he’d finally let the world see the parts of him he hides so deeply, the parts that he showed and gave to Elide every day, every night.

Those were thoughts for a different time, Elide supposed, nuzzling herself into Lorcan’s arms for the night.

Yes, thoughts for another day. When the rebuilding was done. When the meetings weren’t as damned long.

And when she and Lorcan had more than these exhausted nights to talk—to plan. They hadn’t talked about the wedding, let alone start to plan. Their only time together lately had been these nights—these tired, exhausted nights, where sleep was more of a priority than talking. Most nights, Elide was fast asleep before she felt the mattress groan and an arm wrapped around her, pulling her close and holding her for the rest of the night.

Elide was so grateful for these nights, and the peace that they brought, but she couldn’t help but be excited for when the rebuilding efforts were complete. Perranth would be whole again,  _and_ she’d have more time with Lorcan.

Well, she hoped she would. She wasn’t quite sure what her title brought, and what would ultimately be asked of her. No matter, though, she was ready, willing to accept it. Her title, and her home, with Lorcan by her side as Lord of Perranth.

She chuckled a little bit.  _Lord Lorcan Lochan._ How silly.

But he was prepared to take the title, to honor it for the rest of his life, and she was grateful for it. And despite the name, Elide was fairly certain he liked it—and she did, too. Even she had to admit, there was a bit of a ring to it.

That wouldn’t stop her from teasing him about it, though. Mercilessly.  

“Good night, Lord Lorcan Lochan,” she teased, and she could feel him smiling back at her.

“Good night, Lady Elide Lochan.”

So proud—she was so proud to have Lorcan here, in Perranth. So much so, that sometimes it felt like a dream and that she’d wake up alone, in a war tent, without him by her side. Sometimes, she woke up terrified that she didn’t, actually, save Lorcan that day on the battlefield.  

One look up at the male holding her and she knew it wasn’t a dream.

How thankful she was that she’d found him near-death in Anielle. That he  _lived,_ and lived to see Perranth _._ His new home.

There might not be gods anymore, but she thanked the stars above anyway, for helping her find her way to him.

To the male who held her heart.

As if hearing her very thoughts, Lorcan gave her a small squeeze.  _It’s real. I’m here. I love you,_ he seemed to say.

She closed her eyes, the words on her tongue, but too tired to speak.

_I love you too, Lorcan._

_***_

Lorcan awoke to an empty bed.

He wasn’t surprised. Elide’s meetings went from early morning to night, dragging on until she collapsed into bed as soon as she stepped through the door. He wasn’t even sure she had the time for a lunch break, instead opting to eat during her meetings.

Gods, she needed a break— _they_ needed a break.

The rebuilding efforts, at least on his end, were going well—so well, that Lorcan and his small crew were nearly done. Their home was remodeled and made anew, he was already starting to rebuild the homes of some of the citizens, and the grass was finally starting to grow again, wiping away the reek of the Valg that occupied this territory. Thank the Gods—or whoever he should thank, now—for that.

Lorcan made it his duty to ensure that no trace of the Valg remained—for Elide, and for her people. Perranth was to be made anew, and the Valg were to be no part of it. No, that part was history.

Even if he could still remember the reek and the feel of oily, black blood on his skin. He would never forget them—the battles. Never forget that he had been on the brink of death, one foot in the afterworld, when Elide found him. And willed him to live. It was her love alone that kept him alive that day.

That battle still haunted his nightmares.

But he lived. He survived, and the world was better. Safer, now.  

And so for Perranth, for his new home and his new people, he would rebuild. He would erase the horrors that occurred here, and he would keep rebuilding until each and every citizen was happy. Starting with the Lady of the land, Elide.

The look on her face when he destroyed that tower—that prison—oh, he would never forget it. He rallied all of his power for it, dove deep into his well for days, until he knew that with one blow, the tower would come down and be nothing but rubble. And the sobs, the smile, the pure relief he knew Elide felt at the sight of the ruins, he would never forget that, either. He was glad to be the one to rip it down and erase it from existence.

Maybe he would build Elide a garden in its place. If she would want that.

He hoped she would. Maybe he’d ask her about it tonight, if she wasn’t asleep before he came home and crawled into bed.

She deserved a break.

Hell, they hadn’t even had time to talk about a wedding—if she even wanted one. But the planning involved…he couldn’t bring it up. Not yet. Not until things settled down, if they ever did.

But he couldn’t imagine a world in which they weren’t married, in which he didn’t live out the rest of his life with the love of his life. In which they lived out their days together, until death claimed them both.

Lorcan was fully prepared to embrace mortality for her. Had been, for a while now. Before Elide…there was never an incentive, never a female he loved enough to consider giving up a life of immortality and power. But Elide…for the woman who saved his life, his soul, it was never a second thought.

And for Elide to love him…he was still in awe that every day he went to sleep, Elide was right by his side. That he  _loved_ her, and she wasn’t going to leave.

He wasn’t sure who, or what, to thank for that, but nevertheless, he sent a prayer up every night, thankful to have earned Elide’s love. To have that woman by his side for the rest of his days.

Lorcan sat up, stretching before heading into the bathroom. One look in the mirror told him all he needed to know. The purple bruises under his eyes, his sagging posture…Gods, he was tired. So, so tired. He needed a break as much as Elide.

He made quick work of bathing, finishing up and slinging a towel around his waist. He stepped back into the bedroom, wandering over to his closet to pick the day’s outfit—with little variation. Everything was either black or a muted shade of grey. But it wasn’t the clothes he stared at when he walked into the bedroom—no, it was the small figure, fast asleep in bed.

Elide. When had she gotten back? And so early, too…

Neglecting his clothes completely, he padded over to the bed, the mattress groaning under his weight. Elide mumbled something incoherent, and turned her head to look at him, her eyes lidded.  

“Are you alright, Elide?”

“Cancelled…meetings…so…tired,” she tried to say, and snuggled closer to Lorcan. He laid down and pulled her close. Rebuilding could wait.

“Sleep, Elide,” he said, his eyes starting to close, too.

Yes, she needed a break. They both did.

So Lorcan began planning, writing letters until sleep finally claimed him.


	2. A Day Off

Elide shot up in bed.

She’d only meant to sleep for an hour, maybe two, but the darkness filling her room told her that she must’ve slept longer.

_Far_ longer.

And her meetings! She’d cancelled, but only her second appointment. The third, she’d assumed, she’d make it to.

Oh, gods. Panic swept through her. What kind of Lady did she make, if she ignored her people to sleep! She should’ve been there. Should not have given into her exhaustion.

And Lorcan…she vaguely remembered Lorcan crawling into bed right beside her, sleeping away the day, much like her. Didn’t he have work to do?

She looked to the side of her bed, confirming her suspicion. Lorcan was fast asleep.

“Lorcan,” she whispered. His only answer was a soft snore. “Lorcan!” she said again, louder this time, shaking his arm.

He stirred ever so slightly, his eyes squinting open.

“Elide.” He smiled at her.

“Lorcan, we slept the day away.”

He didn’t so much as move, though his smile widened. “So it seems.”

“We had  _work_ to do, Lorcan! What kind of Lord and Lady sleep all day?”

“The sleepy kind,” Lorcan teased, and flicked her nose.

“This  _isn’t_ the time for jokes.”

His eyes were bright with mischief. “But I’ve gotten better at them, right?”

Elide punched his shoulder. “ _Now isn’t the time._ ”

“Ow!” he teased, but she knew he didn’t so much as feel it.

She would hit harder next time.

“Elide.”

She didn’t respond. Didn’t say anything as she sat up and stared out the window and into the dark night. She had really missed the whole day.

“Elide.” Lorcan said again, grabbing her hand.

She looked at him, at those dark eyes, the purple bruises under them just a tad lesser than they had been the night before. Maybe the rest wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. She took the hand he held over hers and entwined her fingers with his.

“We’ve been working for months, Elide. Rebuilding and meeting with Lords and  _working._  Everyone knows how hard you’ve been pushing yourself. The Lords, your friends, me. They’ll understand that you needed to rest. You’ve needed a break for some time now, anyway. We all have.”

“You think they will?”

“Of course. If it helps, I also sent them a letter after you fell asleep—telling them you wouldn’t make today’s meeting. Or tomorrow’s,” Lorcan added with a wink.

_“Tomorrow?”_

“You need a break, I need a break, we  _all_ need a break. So you’re taking the day off, and we’re going on a date.”

Elide narrowed her eyes. “We don’t have time for such—”

“Yes, we do, Elide. We do.”

She huffed. She supposed the Lords  _could_ wait, but still…there was so much to be done. So much she had to do. But a day with Lorcan…

Yes, she would spend the day with Lorcan. Have one day to relax, one day to enjoy her time with him when they both weren’t entirely exhausted.

“Fine,” Elide said, flashing a smile. “But what exactly are we doing? Where are we going?”

Lorcan gave her a mischievous grin. Oh, he had something planned, then.

“You’ll find out tomorrow.”

Elide didn’t bother with questions. Let Lorcan do what he wished, plan what he wished. She could take the day off for him. For whatever it might entail.

“So, what do we do until tomorrow, Lorcan?” she asked, and he simply raised a brow before grabbing Elide by the waist and hoisting her on top of him.

“I can think of a few ideas.”

***

Lorcan hadn’t slept so well in days—weeks.

For it had been weeks since he and Elide had found any time for themselves. Since he had been able to worship her body as it demanded.

But tonight, they had been given all the time in the world. Or, as much time as one night could allow. For him, for Elide, for them to have found their pleasure together for the first time in weeks…they might as well have had all the time in the world. Because even when tomorrow came, and the sky turned to dawn, there was no work to be done. No meetings, no rebuilding. For the first time in what seemed like forever, they were free to do as they wished.

Lorcan had made sure of it.

And had made sure that no one was to bother them today. Or tomorrow.

He’d awoken to the sun shining through the windows, Elide nestled in his arms, resting her head against his chest. Lorcan gave her a soft smile. He hadn’t seen her so relaxed in…how long had it been? Since the war, perhaps. But as soon as they’d finished last night, and her head hit the pillow with a soft thud, she was fast asleep.

So he’d tucked her in, wrapping her naked body in blankets and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering a soft  _I love you_ and lay beside her, until sleep claimed him as well.

It was the first time he’d slept without nightmares plaguing him, he realized, stepping onto the floor and stalking towards the bathroom.

The purple bruises remained under his eyes, but barely. That, he could live with. And with time, he hoped, they would go away. Once the rebuilding efforts were over. But one look to his chin and his cheeks, the stubble that remained there…it was getting out of hand.

Lorcan preferred to be clean shaven. Not just for Elide…well, not entirely. The facial hair, the beard, any of it, reminded him too much of war, of those times when a razor was better used as a weapon than a cosmetic tool.

It didn’t help that it was incredibly scratchy.

He opened the drawer on the counter and pulled out a razor. Brand new, by the looks of it. Lorcan didn’t bother with cream as he lifted it to his face, and—

“I like the stubble,” Elide said, eyes bright as she walked into the bathroom, wrapping her arms around him. “It suits you.”

Lorcan dropped the razor onto the counter, arching a brow. Well, then. “Stubble it is,” he said, frowning a bit and scratching his cheek. He could get used to facial hair, he supposed. For Elide.

“If it bothers you, you don’t have to, Lorcan. By all means, shave.”

It wasn’t as though he  _hated_ it…

“I think I’d like to keep it. For now, at least,” he added with a wink.

She flashed a smile before lifting herself up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. “So, today’s our day off. What’s the plan?”

“Today, we relax. Tomorrow, though,” he said, “we go to Rifthold.”

Elide’s eyes widened. “Rifthold?”  

“You sound surprised,” Lorcan said with a laugh.

“It’s just…we have so much to do, so much to—”

“Perranth will be okay for a few days, Elide. I promise.”

If his letters made it to their destinations, Perranth would certainly be in good hands until they returned.

And once they did get home, if all went well, there would be a garden blooming where the old prison-tower stood.

Where Lorcan would finally propose to Elide.


	3. A Friendly Encounter

It took nearly three days to get to Rifthold.

Elide’s back ached from all the riding. They’d been moving nonstop since leaving Perranth, only stopping at night for rest and a good meal. It was better than walking there…but by the time Lorcan set up their tent each night, Elide was fast asleep in the soft grass of the forest, resting up for the next day’s journey.

She never knew how she made it into the tent each night, but Lorcan’s answering smile every morning confirmed her suspicions. How she didn’t remember him picking her up and carrying her in…well, she  _was_ exhausted. She wasn’t surprised that she slept right through it.

And why they didn’t just stop at an inn each night, Elide continued to wonder.

“Why don’t we just stop at an inn? There must be some on the way,” she’d asked on the first night as they’d found a place to set up camp.

“It’s more fun this way,” Lorcan simply replied, offering nothing more.

“But inns have  _beds._ ”

“But camping is  _more fun_.”

Elide had only grumbled something about how she’d prefer a bed over the grass while Lorcan set up camp that night.

But as they rode, Elide found herself enjoying the trip—as exhausting as it might be, she loved looking out onto the horizon and seeing the trees, the forests, everything Erilea had to offer. After being trapped for so long in her uncle’s grasp, the scenery was a welcome change.  

And with the war over and Erilea starting to rebuild, the decimated forests and greenery was starting to grow again. New land for a new world. Elide was grateful to get a glimpse of the new trees starting to grow, the new flowers and plants that bloomed along the hills as they marched closer and closer to the city.

Elide had never been to Rifthold. She’d never been out of Terrasen before being moved to Morath, and never had the chance after fleeing through the Oakwald, towards her queen and her home.

She’d always wanted to see the city though. Even as a young girl, she begged and begged to go on diplomatic trips with her father, to see the city at least once in her life. After her father and mother’s deaths, though…she never thought she’d have the chance.

Hell, she didn’t even know if she was going to live _._ Being locked in that tower for ten years, and then in Morath—gods, she was convinced she was going to die there. But then she met Manon Blackbeak, and Lorcan, and…and then she found her queen, who finally took her rightful place and crown.

It was a blessing and a dream, really. To have made it—to have  _survived._ Elide thanked the stars every night that she lived, that they all fought for peace and lived.

And she thanked whatever gods still remained that Lorcan was alive. That she found him on the battlefield in Anielle that day and he lived to continue to fight—and to come to Perranth with her.

She was grateful for every moment she had with Lorcan, for the future that they could finally begin together. At least, the future she hoped they would begin together. If he wanted it.

Elide knew he did. He would give everything for her, she knew, but she couldn’t help but feel as though maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t so keen on giving it up. Or being with her.

He hadn’t even proposed, yet.

Sure, he’d made his intentions clear enough right after the war, and she as well, but…they hadn’t discussed it since. Obviously they hadn’t had much time to talk about such things, but if it wasn’t what he wanted, if he changed his mind…

No. She wouldn’t think that far. Once rebuilding was done, once everything was in place, they’d sit down and talk about it.

She just hoped he wanted the same things as she did.

_He does,_ a voice whispered into her head,  _he loves you. More than anything. He always will._

But despite it all, she couldn’t help but feel a whisper of doubt begin to take root.

***

“Close your eyes.”

Elide startled, Lorcan’s voice shaking her from her thoughts. She turned to him, head cocked. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’ve had enough of surprises, Lorcan,” Elide sighed, but her lips curved into a smile. “Might I remind you, we were only supposed to be gone a  _few_ days? This trip’s taken three already! I’m already surprised enough as it is.”

“Just do it. Please.”

She huffed, but obliged. “If I fall off of my horse because of—”

“You won’t,” he said with a chuckle. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Elide turned to Lorcan, eyes closed, and stuck out her tongue.

“Just a few more minutes, Elide.”

She gripped onto the reins, holding herself tighter against the horse.  _If I fall…_ but she wouldn’t, because Lorcan’s magic braced her, keeping her in place while she kept her eyes shut. They must’ve been going up a hill, or were they going down one, or sideways, or…Elide couldn’t tell which way they were going, let alone up or down. She was utterly and completely lost without her vision.

“Okay. You can open your eyes, now.”

Elide’s lids fluttered open, then her eyes went wide.

For they were at the crest of a hill, overlooking Rifthold.

And it took her breath away.

She saw the glittering Avery river running through the city, emptying into the distant harbor. She could see market squares and their surrounding buildings, the woodwork surely new after the Witches’ sacking during the war. She made out specks of people in the markets, on the streets,  _everywhere._  Humans and witches and fae alike could be seen out and about, unafraid and at peace.

This wasn’t the city Lorcan described to her, not at all. There were no butchering blocks, no broken or run down buildings.

And no glass castle looming over the town.

In its place, a different castle stood, a smaller one, the stone glimmering in the sunlight, as though it’d been newly built.

“It seems Dorian chose to keep the castle’s original design,” Lorcan muttered.

“Mmm?”

“The glass castle was an addition. A gaudy one, at that. When they took it down—Aelin and Dorian—only the stonework remained. The original castle, the one that Gavin had built.”

“And this…this is it?”

“Yes.”

“It’s—it’s beautiful,” Elide breathed, staring at the castle in the distance.

“Well lucky for you, we’ve got an invitation inside.”

Elide grinned, still in awe, and followed Lorcan down the hill and into Rifthold.

***

Elide’s wide-eyed smile was the most beautiful thing in the world, Lorcan decided, as they made their way into the city, following the streets towards the castle.

He hoped that when he proposed, she would have the same reaction as she did seeing Rifthold for the first time.

She was still in awe as they neared the castle, her neck craning to look at the structure the closer they got.

“You know, if you like it so much, I can build you one,” Lorcan said.

She arched her brow. “Wh—what?”

“I can build you a home as big as this one. Your wish is my command, milady.”

“No—no, I don’t want a  _castle,_ Lorcan,” she said, chuckling, “I’m just…surprised, that’s all. I wasn’t sure a castle—or a city, for that matter—would be standing when we got here.”

“Me too,” he said, remembering the destruction he’d witnessed. With that, and the Witches’ sacking, he was surprised Dorian even had a city to return to, let alone rebuild. “It was…not like this, the last time I was here.”

“The last time you were here,” Elide murmured, “the glass castle shattered.”

“So it did.”

Elide sighed. “Enough of this, for now. The city is rebuilt, and I’d loveto hear how Dorian managed it so quickly. Maybe he can give us some tips, and—”

“We’re not asking Dorian about work right now, we’re on  _vacation._ ” He nodded towards the gates of the castle up ahead. “Anyway, we’re here. Hop off your horse and we can head inside.”

She grinned. “I hope Dorian gives us a tour.”

Lorcan winked. “I think he can find someone to show us around.”

The gates creaked open, revealing the entrance to the castle…and two figures standing before them.

Lorcan’s lips turned upward at the sight of Elide’s growing smile, as Chaol and Yrene stepped forward.

***

Yrene could barely say hello before Elide threw herself at the pregnant woman, enveloping her in a hug.

“How are you? How’s Rifthold? How’s your home? How long until the baby—”

“Hi, Elide,” Yrene chuckled, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Elide let go, turning sheepishly to Chaol. “Hi, Chaol.”

“Hello, Elide,” he said, smiling, and opened his arms. She gave him a quick hug and turned to Lorcan.

“Did you—was this— _how,_ ” she breathed.

“I told you I had a surprise,” he laughed, before taking a step towards Chaol.

“Chaol.”

“Lorcan.”

They let the moment pass, Yrene and Elide tensing up, preparing to stop a fight—or an awkward encounter.

But then Chaol and Lorcan’s lips turned upwards, ever so slightly, and Chaol began to laugh, clapping Lorcan on the back as if he were an old friend.  _What—how did…_

“We’ve been exchanging letters—talking fighting tactics, war, things like that. Turns out we have more in common than we thought,” Lorcan answered for her, Elide’s eyes brightening.

Chaol nodded, Yrene smiling beside him.

“Hello, Yrene,” Lorcan said, stepping forward to give her a hug. “You look radiant.”

“Thank you. It’s all due to this little one, I suppose,” she said, pointing to her swollen abdomen.

“How long until…”

“Two months,” Chaol and Yrene answered together.

“You’ll have to come visit us before then—and after, of course—with the baby,” Elide said.

“We’d be delighted,” Yrene beamed, “but enough talk for now. We heard you’d like a tour of the castle?”

“The city, and the castle, and the—”

Yrene chuckled. “Let’s start with the city, and then we’ll let Dorian show you two around the Castle.”

“Will we get to see your new house? Is it built yet?”

“Actually, you’ll be staying there. With us,” Chaol replied, “if that’s alright with you.”

“We’d love that,” Elide said.

“Perfect. Now, let’s show you everything Rifthold has to offer.”


	4. Secret Plans

It took most of the day to show Elide Rifthold.

It didn’t help, either, that she stopped at nearly every stand in the markets they passed, entranced by the lavish wares of the traders. In all her years, she’d seen nothing like it.

In fact, she’d never seen a city like Rifthold, aside from Orynth, and even then, she hadn’t had much time there—she only stayed for Aelin’s coronation before heading off to Perranth and beginning to rebuild. Really, she needed a tour of that city, too.

Their next vacation, Elide decided, would be in Orynth.

She made Lorcan, Chaol, and Yrene stop at various food stands, asking Chaol what delicacies were native to the city, and what she should try. Lorcan only chuckled as she bit into her food, her eyes going wide in amazement at the tastes. The sweet, the savory, Elide tried it all, gobbling down each bite and saving none for the male at her side.

“Come here,” he said, just as she’d taken a bite into a meat pie Lorcan recommended to her.

Elide stepped forward, unsure of what he wanted. She would’ve asked, but…well, her mouth was full, and even she knew it was rude to talk with a full mouth. She couldn’t have the people of Rifthold thinking she was without manners. Elide  _was_ Lady of Perranth, after all.

Lorcan brought a finger to her cheek. “You’ve got some food,” he started, rubbing away at something, “right here.”

She swallowed. “Better?”

“It’s gone now.”

“Good.”

Elide took another bite.

“Where to, now?” Yrene asked, strolling towards them, seemingly without Chaol. She’d stayed back to look at some healing supplies while Elide and Lorcan continued forward.

Lorcan raised a brow. “Where’s Chaol?”

“I think he wanted to look at weaponry a few stalls back,” she said, gesturing to the bustling market, “I believe he’s still there now.”

“Weaponry, you say.”

“Certainly. Chaol knows the owner, too. Gets some of the best wares in town.”

Lorcan looked towards the market and then back to Elide.

And then back to the market.

“Go,” Elide said, giving Lorcan a peck on the cheek, “Yrene and I can go exploring on our own. Besides, I know how much you appreciate a well-made blade.”

Yrene chuckled.

“Meet us…” Elide turned to her friend. “Yrene, where should we all meet, exactly?”

“Tell Chaol to meet us back at home.”

“Will do,” Lorcan said, before taking his leave and weaving his way through the market.

Elide stared after him, sighing.

“Elide.”

She kept staring. Despite the crowds and his choice of black clothing—gods, how Elide wanted to put him in some color, she swore it’d happen one day—Lorcan managed to stand out, his form towering over the others. She continued to watch, until Yrene tapped her on the shoulder.

Elide jumped at the contact. “Oh! Yrene…I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s—”

“You love him very much,” she said, “I understand.”

“I love him with every fiber of my being.”

“And he feels the same for you, Elide. You two are lucky to have found one another.”

_Does he?_

Elide paused. Of course he loved her. It would be ridiculous to think otherwise, but…

“He hasn’t proposed.” Elide blurted out, the words escaping her lips before she could stop herself.  

Yrene held out her arm to her. “Let’s walk.”

Elide didn’t hesitate, taking Yrene’s arm as she winded them through the streets of Rifthold once again.

“I’m sure if Lorcan hasn’t proposed, he must have a reason,” Yrene said, “maybe he’s planning something special.”

“I’m not so sure. What if I’m not what he wants? What if—what if he wants someone immortal, and beautiful, and—”

“He vowed to bind his life to you. His immortality means nothing to him, especially if it means losing you. He  _wants_ to do it. He wants you and only you, Elide. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. There is so much love in his eyes, so much joy.“

“But—”

Yrene turned to face her friend. “There aren’t any buts. You are beautiful, and you are loved. He wants no one but you. If he hasn’t proposed yet, I promise he will. Soon.”

“How do you know?”

“I might know a thing or two about how men—males—work,” Yrene teased, winking at Elide. “I did marry one myself.”

“But Chaol—”

“They have more in common than you think, Elide. Maybe he’s asking Chaol about how he proposed to me right as we speak. Maybe he’s even asking for advice. You never know,” Yrene said, giving her friend a mischievous smile.

“That’s preposterous,” Elide said, chuckling. “But how  _did_ Chaol propose to you, exactly?”

“I think that’s a story for him to tell. Now come, let’s get going. There’s a delicious sweetshop around the corner.”

Elide grinned.

“You do know how to make a girl feel better, Yrene.”

***

Lorcan wove through the crowds, mumbling  _excuse me’s_ and  _pardon me’s_ most of the way.

Elide would be proud, he thought, to know he was using such manners. A year ago, he would’ve just pushed his way through, not caring who he ran into, or what he knocked out of someone’s hands.

He was glad Elide had started to melt the ice, to thaw his frozen heart. Sure, he kept the  _I’m-practically-begging-for-a-fight_ expression, and couldn’t entirely escape the gruff exterior, but with Elide, with the woman he loved, he could be the male he hoped to be. An honorable male, and one without the arrogance or rude behavior he’d become accustomed to. He was learning it wasn’t a weakness to be gentler, though he was still getting used to that kind of vulnerability. With Elide, it came naturally, but in public…he wasn’t quite ready to show the world his heart. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be. But these small moments, the not plowing through the crowd, it was a start, at the very least. And even if he never showed the world what he gave to Elide, he would do everything in his power to become who he wished to be—who Elide deserved.

And the one that she loved.

They still hadn’t talked about it—marriage, their new life…bindinghis life to her. There hadn’t been time, and with such a sudden trip and the visit with Chaol and Yrene, he just had to hope that she wanted the same thing he did.

He could only hope that when he got down on one knee when they returned to Perranth, she would say yes. And that when he asked to bind his life to hers at their wedding, she would consent.

In his heart, Lorcan knew she’d say yes. She wanted the same things he did, after all. The war had made that much clear, he’d thought. That didn’t stop the shred of doubt, though, the anxiety, the fear of if she said no. And still, Lorcan hadn’t proposed to a woman before, let alone love one with the ferocity with which he loved Elide.

Besides, it wasn’t as though the Fae proposed to their lovers as the humans did.

They had other customs. Mating ceremonies and parties, the mating bond itself, those were the traditions he grew up with. And while Elide might not have been Fae, she was certainly his mate, but he didn’t wish to subject her to Fae traditions. Not like that.

Lorcan wanted to do it right. He wanted to propose to Elide, and if she said yes, he wanted to give her the wedding of her dreams, whether that meant twenty or two-hundred people.

But Lorcan didn’t know much about proposing. In fact, he didn’t know much about human customs, though he was slowly learning through Elide.

She couldn’t help him with this, though, so he set his sights on another male. One who’d gotten married, who’d likely proposed himself.

Chaol.

He sent his first letter to Chaol right when they got to Perranth after the war.

_I want to propose to Elide,_ Lorcan wrote,  _but I don’t know the human customs. Can you help?_

Chaol responded, and then the letters came pouring in. How Lorcan kept them a secret from Elide for so long, he didn’t know. But Chaol helped him, explaining the customs: the ring, getting down on one knee…he even went as far as making sure Lorcan knew exactly what to say when it came to  _will you marry me?_

Nothing was left out, as Lorcan sent question after question and Chaol answered, until they were slowly planning his proposal, and Yrene was brought in to help.  

Lorcan told them what he wished to do, and they had provided him with ways to make it a possibility.  _Bring her to Rifthold first, come visit us,_ they wrote,  _and tell Aelin and Rowan your plans. I’m sure they’d be happy to help while you’re here._

So Lorcan did just that, sending out letters a few days ago. Provided all went according to plan, Aelin and Rowan would be in Perranth in two days, and by the time Elide and Lorcan made it home in five, all would be ready.

He found the weaponry booth with ease, stalking over to Chaol, who was admiring a gold-hilted sword.

“I think this one looks nice. Your thoughts?” Chaol turned around, handing the blade to Lorcan.

He tested the blade in his hands. “It’s not very well balanced. Not good for war, or fighting, or—”

“Looks like I won’t be buying this today, then,” Chaol said, frowning, and took the blade from Lorcan, handing it back to the merchant. “More importantly, though, is everything in place for the proposal?”

Lorcan pulled Chaol away from the crowd, turning a corner into a nearby alley. “People were listening _._ I don’t want anything getting back to Elide. Not yet.”

“They don’t even know her—”

“I’m not taking any chances.”

“Okay, okay.” Chaol lowered his voice. “Are Aelin and Rowan in Perranth?”

“They should be there in soon, with anyone else who wanted to come and help. Elide and I need to leave the day after tomorrow, as well, to get there in time. Are you traveling with us?”

“Of course. We wouldn’t miss it for the world. Yrene is still able to travel, and we’ll tell Elide that we’d like to see Perranth after all you’ve rebuilt.”

Lorcan raised a brow. “You think that’ll work?”

“It’ll only have to work until we get there,” Chaol said with a smirk.

“I still need to pick up the ring.”

“You should do that now. I’ll go with you, but let’s make sure Yrene’s brought Elide home first. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Lorcan nodded. “I hope she says yes.”

Chaol patted him on the back. “There’s no world in which she wouldn’t, Lorcan. She loves you. More than anything.”


	5. A Proposal

Lorcan and Chaol weren’t back until late.

Yrene and Elide, getting home earlier, took it upon themselves to prepare dinner. So they did. A hearty meal of roast chicken, potatoes, and green beans was prepared and the table set by the two of them. Sure, they didn’t  _have_ to prepare dinner, or get the table ready, but they’d insisted. Wanted to.

So with the table set and the food piping hot, they waited for the boys to return.

And they made it just in time. The food was starting to grow cold and Elide and Yrene were getting impatient. And hungry.  _Extraordinarily_  hungry. It took all of Elide’s willpower not to touch the food—the green beans, especially. They were her favorite.

Just as they were about to dig in without them, Lorcan and Chaol strode through the door, the two of them…laughing? Elide hadn’t heard Lorcan laugh with anyone besides her in—well—ever, she thought.  _How strange._

“It smells delicious,” Chaol said, striding to his wife and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I had help,” Yrene replied, smiling.

Chaol returned her smile and turned to Elide. “Thank you for helping her.”

Elide shrugged. “Happy to help. But now that everyone’s here, can we dig in? I’m  _starving._ ”

Lorcan chuckled and took a seat at the table, Elide next to him. Yrene and Chaol sat across from them. Food piled upon plate after plate as everyone had a first, second, and in Lorcan’s case, third plate of food. Quiet  _mmms_ of approval at the flavor could be heard from just about everyone as they dug in, the chatter ceasing until everyone was thoroughly full.

“I…I can’t eat anymore,” Elide said, frowning after finishing her second plate. “But I  _want_  more.”

“We’ll get the recipe from Yrene,” Lorcan said.

Elide smirked. “I already did.”

“Then we can make it together, back in Perranth.”

“I’d like that,” Elide said.

“Okay, everyone, I’ve got dessert coming soon, but it’ll be a few minutes.”

Elide’s eyes lit up.  _Dessert?_ She must’ve unknowingly said it out loud, because Yrene chuckled. “Yes, dessert. But you’ll have to wait for it, just a little while longer.”

“That’s okay. But in the meantime, I have a question.”

“Mhmm?”

“How did Chaol propose to you? You said that it’s his story to tell, and he’s here, and so I figured…” Elide trailed off.

Yrene looked to her husband. “Chaol?”

Chaol smiled gently and folded his hands on the table. “Well, it wasn’t exactly what I’d call a…conventional proposal.”

  
“How so?”

“Well,” Chaol started, “for starters, we’d just fought the Valg possessing Duva, and were both recovering. Yrene was busy healing, and I…well, I had to recover myself, after everything. The day before we were supposed to leave to come back home, I spoke to Hasar. I told her my intention to marry her and asked for her blessing. Hasar told me that it was about time I proposed to Yrene, and wished us a lifetime of happiness. And then she asked how I was going to do it. That’s when I enlisted her help. See, she was to see Yrene later that afternoon, and so I asked her if she would bring Yrene out to the gardens, right near her favorite flowers.  _Act natural,_ I’d told her. She was so giddy I was worried she’d give it away—”

“She almost did,” Yrene interjected, “she almost told me right as we were walking to the gardens.  _Oh, Yrene, did you know that Chaol_  she’d said, and then stopped herself, as if she was about to give away your biggest secret.”

Chaol squeezed Yrene’s hand. “It was. So Hasar brought Yrene to the gardens, stopped in front of the flowers, and kept her talking for a bit.”

“She was  _horrible_ at the small talk. It was all so forced. I was certain she was playing a joke on me.”

“As they were talking, and Hasar had her attention, I came up to the gardens, stopping just behind where Yrene stood. I got down on one knee, Yrene none the wiser, until I said a quiet,  _Yrene_. Hasar told her to turn around, and then…well, and then I asked her to marry me. Hasar must’ve kept her mouth shut, as Yrene’s face, the light in her eyes…I’ll never forget that moment.”

“I won’t either,” she said, and kissed Chaol’s cheek.

Right then, Elide knew she wanted a love like theirs. She  _had_ love like that, though. With Lorcan. Despite his cold exterior, his gruffness, he loved her.

And she could imagine telling their story, Lorcan telling the story of how he proposed to her, Elide interjecting as he spoke, sharing the moment with their friends, their family.

But she wasn’t sure they’d ever have the chance to share their own moment.

She looked to Lorcan, who was smiling at Yrene and Chaol, lost in each other. He looked…happy. Content. As if he could see them living the very same life, sharing their love in the same way. She leaned closer to him, grabbing his hand. He gave it a squeeze, and looked to her.

_What’s wrong?_ His eyes seemed to say.  

She shook her head.  _Nothing._ But her expression must’ve gave it away, her mouth turned down, her body hunched over, ever so slightly. Lorcan leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

Dessert eventually arrived, a delectable chocolate cake that everyone devoured almost instantly. Afterwards, the couples made it back to their rooms, ready for sleep.

“How long until we head back to Perranth?” Elide wondered aloud in bed.

“We head back tomorrow,” Lorcan replied, “though not without a hearty breakfast.”

***

Again, the trip took three days.

This time, though Yrene and Chaol came along, much to Elide’s protesting.

“You shouldn’t be traveling!” Elide had said, but Yrene brushed her off, telling her that it was safe, that the baby would be fine, and a few days of travel would be good. Plus, she’d added, she wanted to see Perranth.

Elide eventually relented. Yrene  _was_ healer. If it was too much, she’d know.

So for the next three days, they rode through the days and found inns for the night. With Chaol and Yrene with them, though, they were able to find inns much faster than either she or Lorcan could. Somehow, they knew exactly where to go. When Elide finally asked how they were able to find everything, Yrene simply said that Chaol was familiar with the land and when they were leaving Terrasen and heading back to Rifthold, they’d stayed at the very same places.

In response, Elide had grumbled something about Lorcan needing to find better taste in inns.

Eventually, though, they came upon Perranth, the territory glowing under the light of the coming sunset.

“Elide!” Yrene called from her horse a few feet away. “Do you see this view! The hills! Over there!”

Yrene pointed for emphasis.

Elide chuckled. “I do.”

“Can we go see the view?”

“Of course! I’ll go tell Lorcan and Chaol.” The two males were about thirty feet ahead, scouting out and talking softly to one another.

“Oh, no, don’t bother. Tell them to go ahead and we’ll meet them there.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to make them go on alone…”

Yrene ignored her hesitations. “Chaol! Lorcan!” she yelled, “go on ahead. We’re going to check out the view!”

They turned, giving Yrene and Elide a thumbs up, and went on their way.

Elide followed Yrene to the hill, where she could see the sun beginning to set on Perranth.

“It’s beautiful,” Yrene breathed.

Elide nodded. Perranth was stunning during the day, but at sunset…it was unforgettable. The pink and purple and red hues enveloped the sky, making the city below look like a dream.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, staring at the sky and city below. Eventually, though, Yrene turned her horse around. Elide did the same, and then they were, again, heading towards her home.

***

Chaol and Lorcan must’ve already gone inside, Elide realized, as they dismounted their horses and started towards the steps of Elide’s home.

“Wait!” Yrene said, “can we take a look around?”

“Now?” Elide asked, puzzled. “What about Chaol and Lorcan?”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Yrene said, grabbing Elide’s hand and leading her the opposite direction.

Unsure of where Yrene expected them to go, Elide simply followed, letting her friend guide the way. If she wanted to see Perranth—or, at least, the lands surrounding her home—wandering would certainly do the trick. But there was something about the way Yrene walked, the intentionality of her steps, that had Elide wondering if Yrene knew something she didn’t.

Eventually, Elide realized why.

They were walking towards the tower—or, rather, where the tower once stood.

She could barely make it out in the distance, though she could’ve sworn she could see candlelight.

“Yrene,” Elide said, stopping her friend for a moment, “must we walk this way?”

“I want to see the grounds,” Yrene replied.

“I just…”

“Please, Elide. Pretty please?”

Elide couldn’t deny her friend. “Okay.”

The candlelight Elide saw wasn’t her imagination after all.

As they approached, the light became brighter, illuminating the shadows as they kept moving forward, to her former prison.

Only, when they arrived, there was no prison. No rubble. Not even a memory of stone.

In its place stood a garden, bright and blooming. And the candles…holding them were Aelin and Rowan, Fenrys, Dorian and Manon, Aedion and Lysandra. Yrene moved to join them, standing next to Chaol.

And in front of her, Lorcan was on one knee, smiling up at her.

She started crying before the words escaped Lorcan’s lips.

“Will you marry me, Elide?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ridiculously in love with Elide and Lorcan's relationship and thus, this fic was born! I love seeing them happy together after everything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
